marcher_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream World Arc Character Creation Options
The Marcher Lords: Dream World Arc Character Origins This campaign has recently had its setting shift to a new world. As such, players rolling new characters have additional options. Different worlds will have different limitations to what characters can be played, and what races can be selected. Below is a brief summary of each world and any limitations, if any, it will have. Contact Jason with any questions you have. The Dream World The Dream World, originally described in the HP Lovecraft story Dreams of Unknown Kadath, is the location that the campaign's player characters have recently been transported to. As the name implies, this realm is most often reached through one's dreams, but some particularly skilled dreamers are able to travel there in the flesh. All of the worlds available to new players at this time are connected to the Dream World in both fashions. Additionally, the world has its own native inhabitants, individuals born of dreamers or of the descendants of dreamers. The first session will take place in the great coastal trade city of Hlanith. Though slavery has been abolished in the port city, slavers remain an ongoing problem, and the city's chronic civic corruption issues, especially among the guards and the city's senate, have lured both criminals and crusaders against evil and injustice in great numbers. There are no limitations on what races and classes can be played for Dream World natives (except obviously broken ones like Drider, Drow Noble, and Trox, for balance reasons). Note that this is not the primary setting of this campaign, even though we will be spend the next few sessions there, so any player character should be written with their eventual departure to other worlds in mind. Renaissance This world is the primary setting of the campaign, and until the most recent session, its only location. It is an alternate universe version of Golarion, in which the already devastating Starstone meteorite harbored an eldritch horror of unknown nature and unspeakable power; rather than merely causing apocalyptic conditions and creating Golarion's great Inner Sea, on Renaissance the Starstone and its dreadful passenger caused the world to collapse into primordial chaos, necessitating the intervention of gods to restore it to habitability and save its mortal inhabitants. The largest continent and home to most of the action, Ulome, is dominated by a cursed wasteland known as the Fallen Lands. From these wastes come endless waves of Lovecraftian horrors, and the political structures of the world--the two holy metallic dragon-ruled empires, the many smaller independent realms, and the international Adventurer's Guild--are all dedicated to holding back the tide of madness and horror. The current player characters are all members in good standing of the Adventurer's Guild. Aasimar and Tieflings do not exist on Renaissance, as the gods both good and evil prohibit their servants from traveling to this cursed world. Indeed, all planar travelers view Renaissance (and Earth) as forbidden worlds that offer only madness and suffering; as such, the world has been almost entirely isolated throughout its history, save for the occasional dreamers whose art is a closely guarded secret unknown by the general population. Additionally, the mythos ghoul playable race is not present in this world. Guns do not exist on Renaissance, and thus only the crossbow archetype of Gunslinger is playable. Golarion Golarion is the canonical version of the same world as Renaissance, and is the official setting for Pathfinder games. All races and classes are available to player characters originally from Golarion. 'Earth '(Lovecraft Mythos version, 1937) Like Renaissance, Earth is known as a corrupted and miserable world. What supernatural powers exist here are malefic and cruel, and no decent folk wish to travel to it. The only magic at play is of the Mythos variety, and it is known to be the home of the dreaded Great Old One, Cthulhu, and a place of particular power for the impossibly mighty Outer God Yog-Sothoth and many other Mythos entities. Characters from Earth are only human or Mythos ghouls, and cannot choose any class with caster features other than Occultist or a psychic class at first level, although they may have gained levels in other classes after leaving their cursed world behind.